onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro/Misc.
Religion Apatheist is actually ok as it can apply to both atheists and agnocists or generally people different to religion. Panda 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly did he say he did or didn't have a belief in god? The only chapter I can think of is chapter 99 when Sanji asked him, but Zoro only brushed the question off without actually answering it. 14:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Somewhere in the Skypiea arc me thinks. I'm not sure about the exact chapter/episodePanda 14:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He says in Skypeia around episode 160 that he "Has never worshipped any god". He has never stated his religion like the article says and has nothing against those who do. Frankly he does not care about the topic, so he is closer to an Apatheist than an Atheist. As a child is says he will become such a great swordsman that his name will reach the heavens, not something an Atheist would say. 15:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 123.211.194.209 "His name will reach the heavens" doesn't really have anything to with religion (plus he said it as a child). and please sign your post with four of ~ those. Panda 15:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) What I meant is that he does not deny the existence of heaven, like an atheist would. When he says his name will reach the heavens so Kunia will know hes accomplished his goal. Even if he is a child when he said it, it must be relevant somehow. By any means in the text saying that he is a stated Atheist is incorrect information, it would be better to say he is indifferent to religion so it matches whats said about his religion on the Personality and Appearance page. Even though an Apatheist suits his personality; he denies hes ever prayed to a god yet uses them for his techniques (Asura), aswell as showing apathy (Not showing emotion over Vivi leaving like the other Strawhats), It is as if he considers himself to be as strong as a god. I also changed the Personality page for consistency, changing believe in a god to worship. He states hes never prayed to one before not that he doesn't believe. 15:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty damn sure in the manga he said he doesn't believe in any God. The anime doesn't count because it is not canon. SeaTerror 17:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Just like Ryoga I have noticed that Ryoga from Ranma1/2 has a lot in comon with Zoro, Super Human Streanth, quick temperd and most importent of all no sense of direction which is identical. I would like to put this under triva unless anyone has a vailed argument.DreamsDreams 21:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams This is a speculation, and we do not include speculations in trivia. 21:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how it's speculation as it's just a comparasion, the Admirals have comparisions to actors and animals.—Preceding comment added by DreamsDreams (talk • ). Please sign your posts with ~~~~ next time! I agree with Dreams. U.S manga with zoro and lee Two robots with the appearance of Roronoa Zoro and Rock Lee were seen on the cover of the U.S. published series Ninja High School in the April 2005 Issue. The Zoro robot has his most iconic outfit and is holding three separate swords, including one in his mouth. The Rock Lee robot is hanging on a volleyball net. It has his classic green jumper, leg weights, bowl-cut dome, and round, beady-eyes. The Millennium Falcon (Star Wars 1977) is seen floating in the background. The artist who drew the cover isFred Perry, creator of Gold Digger. 12:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bounty BEFORE 60 million Look at Chapter 77, if you look at the the chicken holding the newspaper, and look closly at the newspaper you can see it says "WANTED" "RORONOA ZORO" "1,000,000" I saw this when looking closly at my volume 9 today. 19:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's just part of the covers of Straw Hats with animals. It's not canon. BUT it is cool though. Nice find! 20:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well done! I think it's an interesting trivia, but such cover illustrations are not part of the story, so this doesn't mean Zoro was wanted before the events at Alabasta. Should it be added to trivia then? 20:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sff! You seem to have accidentally deleted my post... oh well. But yeah, it's good trivia. Just make sure you state that it's non-canon. 20:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, for some reason the edit conflict page wasn't triggered…